The Change
by WereBunny87
Summary: Gohan has a little bit of a problem...Majiin Buu decides to help...sorta


**A/N: And this is my first foray into the DBZ world. Um I think I will make this one of many little one shots that have DBZ in them. Cause I want to keep all my DBZ together seeing as I don't write them often. Anyways, as you can see this is Majiin Buu and Son Gohan. My OTP is actually Piccolo/Gohan but for my sister I decided to try Buu/Gohan cause my sister loves Majiin Buu/Kid Buu.**

**WARNINGS: This contains Male/Male. BDSM. Gohan who gets a hard on for blood and violence. Possessive Buu. Blah blah blah.**

**This Majiin Buu is the one right before he fights Gotenks on Kami's Lookout. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own. I don't own DBZ. But I totally wish I did! Dude Piccolo and Gohan would totally have love moments xD**

* * *

For the first time since the fight with Cell, Gohan felt truly exhilarated. Before him had to be the strongest, most handsome villain he had ever been forced to fight. He felt a shiver of anticipation crawl down his spine. He was certainly looking forward to this fight.  
He bounced from foot to foot, feeling the particles of his ki and resident spiritual energy crackle around him like an electric blanket. The teenage Demi-saiyajin gathered the surrounding ki and pulled it into his body. He took calming breaths, even as he felt his blood quicken at the prospect of a battle. His dark eyes locked with red and he nearly moaned at the pure power that veritably poured from the taller pink skinned opponent. Gohan felt himself harden as a smirk lit on the centuries old monster. Bibidi's creation cocked it's head to the side and drew closer to the seventeen year old.

"You are stronger than when we first met, child of Goku." the deep voice sent pleasurable tingles down Gohan's spine.

That gravely baritone crawled into the deepest part of him and left him feeling as if the pink villain had raked its fingers down his body; touching him intimately. He didn't have any idea why the thought of being thoroughly dominated by this monster appealed to him rather than disgust. He raised a brow in amusement. Yes, thanks to Elder Kai, he had indeed become stronger. Not anywhere near his Cell days, but close enough that he rivaled Vegeta in strength. And that was something considering how much stronger the Prince had become. He was startled out of his reverie when he noted that those sharp red eyes with black sclera were staring at him intently.

"Are you here to fight me, boy?" was the inquiry, a small smirk played on the older creature's face.

Gohan's eyes widened and he gulped audibly. Oh this was bad. Very bad. If Buu noticed how he was affecting the Demi-Saiyajin, then Gohan was a dead man. He couldn't immediately say yes either. Because somehow, getting pounded by the taller male, was translating into something far different in his brain.  
Buu shifted closer, until they were nearly nose to nose. Gohan was surprised when he leaned over and tilted his head, breathing in the teenager's scent, practically burying his face into the Son's neck.

"Or are you here for something else?"

Oh yeah, there was a definite leer on Majiin Buu's face. Those pointed canines flashing hungrily, causing Gohan to moan loudly. He was rewarded with a throaty chuckle and was stunned into a yelp when the taller evil pressed his body into a nearby rock column.

"Ah. I see. Something else then. Well I think I could oblige you."

Gohan gasped when that blue tongue tangled with his own in what had to be the hottest kiss he had ever experienced. He whimpered when his hair was roughly gripped and that pink bulbous antenna wrapped around his throat. And if that didn't make him want to cum, the possessive growl that vibrated from Bibidi's creation, did.  
It made his knees feel weak and his insides quiver. He was unaware how much he enjoyed pain with his pleasure, although he should have guessed by the hard ons he would get when Piccolo trounced his arse when he was a child.  
Buu pulled away, a smugness to his eyes that made Gohan want to roll his eyes. What was it with a villain and their ego?

"You wish to be dominated? Ha! I tell you what. I will stop my assault on this pathetic excuse for a planet if you agree to be mine."

Gohan's eyes widened, his eyebrows raising to his hairline. Wait what? Why would Majiin Buu be interested in him of all people? This thought was closely followed by, could he agree to that?  
He allowed his gaze to travel over the other's form and felt his body clench heatedly. Yes. But first things first.

"Why? Why choose me? Isn't father or even Vegeta more powerful?"

Buu laughed, loudly and hysterically.

"Yes but you submitted so beautifully...so perfectly. You accept me irregardless of the fact I wish to obliterate those worthless flesh sacks from the very universe. Your father and that other, hold no interest to me. They have no wish to submit, but to control." he licked the side of Gohan's cheek, causing the teen to whimper in need," I've been watching you, child. From the first time you fought me in my grotesque form. I want you."

The young monkey boy moaned, shivering as Buu rocked against him; his neck was nuzzled again and he gasped when the antenna around his neck tightened. He felt he was fit to burst as he was pressed and squeezed. Almost to the point of blacking out. And then he felt it, a thick hard _something_ rubbing against his own when his legs were firmly placed around the taller male's waist.  
His eyes widened, locking with Buu's as the older being harshly bit his neck, marking him irrevocably as the monster's property. His breathing quickened in anticipation. That huge cock that he felt pressing to him was going to be inside of him. Filling him. Stretching him. Owning him.

"Yes." he hissed in pleasure, fully submitting and proving it by tilting his head to the side in a sign of meekness.

Buu growled, gripped his hair tighter and slammed him to the ground. It was thrilling to be so completely used like this. Not even his brief fling with Piccolo or Vegeta could compare to this, this utter surrender that he was experiencing with Buu. He wanted Buu's cock in him now. Right now.

"Please. Please." he pleaded desperately, arching into the firmer body on top of him.

Buu seemed to really like the acute begging and almost purred with satisfaction. He withdrew his antenna from around Gohan's neck and pushed it between the teen's clothes and skin. With one swift jerk those clothes were split down the middle, leaving Kakarot's son as bare as the day he was born.  
For a moment there was a stillness that caused the Demi-Saiyajin to open his eyes in a half lidded state. He was startled to see a look of pure rage on the other's face as they traveled over his form. Ah yes. The scars and such all over his body from the various battles and training regimens that he had been, often times, forced into.  
Even Piccolo and Vegeta had told him to keep his shirt on, because they couldn't stand the amount of scars. In Piccolo's eyes it was because it reminded him how he had failed, and in Vegeta's eyes it symbolized how weak Gohan had become; how weak he was. Finally Piccolo had left Gohan for Dende and Vegeta had gone back to his wife, who while weak, had the excuse of being human.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm ugly." he whispered, wanting to gather his clothes and hide himself. He didn't deserve to be around someone so perfect.

"Who touched what is mine?"

To say he was astonished would be an understatement. Of all of the things he thought the man would say, it definitely hadn't been that. He gazed into the red on black eyes with shock in his own.

"E-excuse me?"

"**WHO MARKED YOU? ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO DO THAT!**" Buu growled out, a visible vein throbbing in his temple.

Gohan whimpered and pressed his body flat to the floor, once more shifting his head to the side to bare his neck to the stronger creature. He relaxed slightly when his neck was nuzzled, instinctively knowing that he wasn't being punished for the faults of others.

"Tell me pet. So that I can destroy them.' the pink creature purred into Gohan's ear, nibbling on it.

Gohan gasped and lifted his hips, turned on again. He wanted to please the other male so bad.

"Piccolo and Vegeta when they trained me, and the bad guys we've all fought over the years."

Buu growled again and began marking his neck. He'd make sure that no one would touch his prey like that ever again. Even villains would leave his precious one alone once they saw his mark on the boy. He worked the skin, piercing it with his sharp teeth, drawing blood and relishing in the whimpers that protruded from between those lush lips. Eventually he pulled away, trailing his blue tongue along the boy's neck.

"No one will touch you but me, again. If they try, they will die by my hand." he ran his hands down the teen saiyajin's sides and smirked when he was rewarded with a gusty sigh of acceptance," and those two, who had a taste of you before me, will be punished. You are _mine_."

Gohan moaned and nodded, he was willing to agree with anything a long as that man owned him. Buu's grin turned feral and he wrapped his antenna around the boy's thick hard on, eliciting a strangled moan. He trailed a finger to his Gohan's entrance and penetrated it, not worried about slicking it up. He knew the boy's blood would be the only lube either of them wanted.  
He thrilled at the heated moan of pleasure that came from within his prey. The boy was practically writhing on his finger as he pushed it in and out. Begging for it.

A second and third finger followed the first and stretched the boy, entranced by the mixture of pleasure and pain that was intensely radiating from the boy's face. This was even more divine than chocolate to him. More beautiful than killing, and more intoxicating than fighting a worthy opponent.  
He curled his fingers and rumbled contentedly in his chest when his lover arched against the ground with a screech. Ah there it was.

Deeming the child prepared enough, he crawled up the teen and pulled out his thick cock, which was leaking with pre-cum and fit to spew everywhere. All over his little monkey boy. He inwardly snickered at the thought. He placed his length to the teen's entrance and quickly pushed in, instantly hitting that brilliant bundle of nerves that sent Gohan into an immediate catechism of new feelings. It burned and hurt and felt oh so wonderful all at once.  
He canted his hips to meet the swift hard thrusts of Majiin Buu moaning and crying out in bliss.

Inexplicably he felt the urge to lick at the steam holes on his new Master's cheat and so he did, suitably startled when Buu practically howled and pounded into him harder. Oh Kami, what had he done?  
He wondered what pressing his fingers against the holes on the pink monstrosity's back would do. He did so and screamed in pleasure when he was rammed so hard he saw stars.

"Please, more. Please!" he felt the tug on his shaft from the antenna and a hand close around his throat.

He couldn't take it any more, it was too much pleasure and he came, screaming out Buu's name as he splashed cum all over the older male's chest and stomach.  
Feeling the boy clench around his member was too much for Bibidi's creation and the seasoned destroyer hissed, clenching at the boy's hair as he came in great spurts inside of the child beneath him. He heaved great shudders as pleasure coarser through him. It had been even more intoxicating than he had previously surmised. He knew then and there that the boy would definitely be his alone.  
He gazed possessively at the rumpled, sweaty, luscious mass of flesh on the floor and he felt his spent member twitch in interest inside the teen.  
Gohan's black eyes flashed with heat, feeling Buu's interest in his body.

"I'm glad that I stole you before some other unworthy specimen got to you."

The black haired boy shifted his hips, moaning again when Buu's prick nudged at his prostate. He was secretly glad too. He didn't want to be owned by anyone else. The pink evil grinned maliciously and rocked his hips slowly.

"You are a greedy little monkey." he teased and suddenly slammed into his lover roughly.

Gohan screamed and arched his back, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the hard earth and finding none. For Buu, it was music to his ears, his body singing along with the tune of Gohan's screams and moans.  
It was much sooner this time around, the unraveling of his lover's orgasm. It was more intense; just as erotic.  
He buried his head into the soft spiky locks of the teen Saiyajin, breathing in the scent of dirt and spice. He pulled out of Gohan, feeling suddenly bereft. It was such an odd emotion for him that his red orbs widened slightly. Was he bonding with this monkey? His eyes locked with the child's and his stomach clenched.

"You are taken now. You can't be touched by anyone else. If they do, I'll kill them." Buu growled out possessively.

Gohan shivered but nodded, pleasantly calm and willing to agree to anything at this point. Still, he thought that he might be ok with sticking only to the evil pink man. Would he fight father and Vegeta to keep Buu to himself? His dark eyes traveled over the older male and he smiled.

"And what will you do when my father and the others come after you?"

Buu snorted and picked up the naked teen as he stood. He smirked when the boy squeaked. Searching with his mind, he found an empty planet that was similar to earth. He teleported to this place and then set his charge down.

"You will remain naked and ready for me."

Gohan blushed but nodded and Buu smiled a soft smile for the very first time. He was content to sit and watch the boy all day but he had some things to do. He was going to tell Goku and the other monkey that Gohan was his and off the market. But first he had to make a house for his little mate. He planned to live a long time with this boy. He couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
